YYH gang meet the mutants
by The Hidden One
Summary: the YYH gang meet up with the X-men evolution mutants.
1. Wolverine's Discovery

I don't own any of the characters, except for one, Toshandi, so you can't use her without my permission!  
  
Wolverine's Discovery  
  
Wolverine was riding his motorcycle down the highway, when he suddenly saw a flash. Then things suddenly got cold. Wolverine headed for where the flash and blast came from.  
  
When Wolverine got to the clearing, he found four people dead, and it looked like they were cut twenty times each with a dagger, but then, it didn't make sense, he would have heard someone scream.  
  
Wolverine sniffed around and discovered a scent, besides blood. It was a new smell, probably a person he never met before. That's not a surprise. No one he knew kills with daggers.  
  
Wolverine left his bike in the clearing, and tracked the smell on foot.  
  
The smell was getting stronger, when he looked up ahead, he saw a stream.  
  
Wolverine growled. Now he would lose the smell. Wait. Sniff, sniff. They didn't go through the stream, they went along side it.  
  
Wolverine started jogging now. Closer and closer he drew, stronger and stronger the smell became. Now he could finally identify it. It smelled like.ice. Ice? How could someone smell like ice? Only one way to find out, though Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine, being absorbed in the smell, didn't notice that though in the middle of summer, there was an ice ridge on the edge of the water.  
  
Wolverine finally couldn't bear it any longer. The smell of ice for so long made his nose sting when he sniffed. Especially when he smelled ice.  
  
So, he started to turn back, when he saw a flash of light blue go over the hill farther on. He wouldn't need to smell now.  
  
Wolverine now ran. He wanted to know why he killed those four innocent people back there. He wanted to know why he smelled of ice, and why does he use daggers? Answers lie over the hill.  
  
Finally, Wolverine got over that hill to see him staring back at him. Only.  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
"You're female?!!" asked Wolverine, shocked.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and said, sarcastically, "Really."  
  
"Grrrr- why did you kill those people?"  
  
"Lets just say they got annoying with all their questions and really ticked me off."  
  
"How did you kill them? You can't throw twenty daggers at everyone at the same time. No one even uses daggers anymore. And why the heck do you smell like ice?"  
  
""Lots of questions, not many answers. This is the way the world is meant to be. To answer one, I didn't throw daggers."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Ice."  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One: it's summer so you can't carry ice. Two: There was no water so you couldn't have it freezed. Three: Ice doesn't look like daggers. Four: you're started to tick me off."  
  
"Can't have that now can we? I'll show you how I did it though, ok?"  
  
She called, "Shards of Winter!" and then blew something out of her hand.  
  
Twenty-five shard of ice flew at Wolverine who dodged as many as he could, but one sliced a little of his arm.  
  
"Hurts don't it?"  
  
Something suddenly clicked in his mind. One word explained it all, ice in summer, shards of ice appearing in her hand, killing people for ticking her off. No one normal could do that. Mutant flashed like a beacon in his mind. Big flash.  
  
"Look, you can't go around killing people. Let me help you instead."  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows. "And what can you do about that?"  
  
"I used to do it myself. But then someone helped me. There is a place that can help you get through this. People like you who have gotten past their problems."  
  
Obviously he thinks I'm like him or something. Boy is he wrong.  
  
"The Xavier Institute is a place where you can stay and discover more about what you can do."  
  
Xavier Institute. Fortune had struck. Exactly where she need to go.  
  
"You really know, don't you."  
  
"Yes, I do. All you have to do is come with me."  
  
Wolverine held out his hand. She took it.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Toshandi. Yours?"  
  
"Wolverine. Lets head back to that clearing, shall we?"  
  
Twenty minutes later they were heading up Xavier's driveway.  
  
"This is the place?" asked Toshandi.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wolverine, who is this?" asked the Professor, wheeling out of the Institute.  
  
"This is Toshandi, Charles. A new student of yours. Toshandi, this is the Professor."  
  
The Professor nodded to Toshandi, but gave Wolverine a slightly puzzled look. But Wolverine suspected nothing, and Toshandi got off his motorcycle so he could go park it in the garage.  
  
"Come on in," said the Professor.  
  
Toshandi followed him in. She was surprised at what she found. Of course she didn't show it, but she didn't think the Xavier Institute could afford things like this.  
  
They passed no one on their way. School maybe? Or training lessons. Remembering her own, Toshandi smiled. They probably didn't have to block blows that could kill you if you didn't do it right. Or survive on the Artic tundra alone with no contact. Training she almost didn't survive. But it was worth it, it was worth it. One of her friends didn't survive, but her heart was incased in ice, it seemed, so she just thought of her as weak.  
  
The Professor led them into a room where one other person was. She had red hair, and looked about high school age.  
  
"Toshandi, this is Jean. Jean, this is Toshandi, a new student."  
  
"Shouldn't we call the other students, Professor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Suddenly someone appeared right next to the Professor, and then someone walked through the wall. Toshandi's eye's widened in surprise, but nothing more. Several more kids walked through the doorway, along with one adult, who had white hair.  
  
"So, what brings you to the Xavier Institute, Toshandi?" asked the white haired one.  
  
"She's a mutant, Storm. I discovered her on my ride back," said Wolverine, walking in the doorway.  
  
Everyone stared at the person in front of them. Her? This silver eyed, light blue haired, girl?  
  
I know Wolverine might seem a little OOC, but I think you can live with that. R&R of course!! ((((  
  
The Hidden One 


	2. A Mutant?

I don't own X-men or Yu Yu Hakusho, blah blah blah. Disclaimer. Find something else to sue me with.  
  
A Mutant?  
  
"She's a mutant, Charles. I discovered her on my ride back," said Wolverine, walking in the doorway.  
  
Everyone stored at the person in front of them. Her? This silver-eyed, light blue-haired girl?  
  
She bowed. The Professor just said, "This is puzzling. Serebro hasn't picked up any new mutants."  
  
"I'm not EXACTLY a mutant. If this is a problem, I will of course leave."  
  
"How can you be in control of ice and not be a mutant?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"Yah, I'm a mutant, and in control of ice," answered a kid from the crowd.  
  
Jean and the Professor both cried out at the same time. "Ahhhhh!" Jean went on her knees and the Professor held his head in his hands. Everyone went to help them, except Toshandi. She just stood there shaking her head. "My mind is surrounded by ice, you could say. Neither of you can enter. Not together, nor separately."  
  
"You did this?" asked someone.  
  
"No, they did it too themselves. I didn't allow them to enter my mind, so they were punished. Only those I allow to enter, will."  
  
"May we then? We might be able to help you," asked the Professor.  
  
"No." Toshandi then turned around and left.  
  
"Wolverine," said the Professor, "Don't let her leave. She might give us away, us mutants. Plus, she is like us, even without the X Gene. We can't let her go over to Magneto's side."  
  
"I'll stop her." Wolverine ran out the door. She was just heading out of the Institute, when Wolverine caught up with her.  
  
"You can stay. Charles said you could. What are you if not a mutant?"  
  
"I will tell you if it ever becomes important that you know. ."  
  
"Fine." She is more like me, myself, then I thought. That's exactly what I would do, thought Wolverine. "I'll show you to your room, but what about your stuff?"  
  
"Don't mind that. I'll get it later."  
  
"Fine. Here you are," showing her the room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Breakfast is at 7."  
  
Toshandi nodded. Wolverine left.  
  
Toshandi now felt pleased with herself. Score! She thought. That's one problem solved. All I have to do ow is the womewhat easy part. At least they didn't kick me out. TThat wold have made things a lot harder.  
  
Chapter 2. Yo like? Short, I know. But you have breakfast to look forward too. Great huh? R&R of course!  
  
The Hidden One 


	3. A Bad Start

I'm back again, and someone from the YYH gang makes an appearance!  
  
Chapter 3: A Bad Start  
  
Toshandi woke up. It wasn't dawn yet, but from habit she awoke. Deciding on taking a shower, she realized that she didn't have clean clothes.  
  
Grumbling she went out on the balcony and looked down. She was on the third floor, and grass lay beneath her.  
  
Judging the distance, she jumped.  
  
She hit the ground with a thud and almost tipped over. Shoot! She screamed at herself, inside her head. How come I always have bad landings in the mornings? Too loud! At least it seems no on woke up. Wow, heavy sleepers.  
  
Shaking her head, Toshandi walked toward the wall surrounding the garden and everything.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. Sensing something, Toshandi looked up into the tree above her. Sighing, she thought to herself, off to a really bad start today. Not good, not good.  
  
"Not a very good morning so far, I see," came a voice from the tree.  
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree, but if you didn't see it, you could never know that he jumped down. Hiei landed like a cat, you could say. Nothing, not even a soft thud was made.  
  
Toshandi, unimpressed, rolled her eyes. "I get the point, Hiei. This morning isn't a good one because I'm on thin ice, so to speak."  
  
"Then thicken it," answered Hiei.  
  
"It's not that simple. They tried to go into my mind, and they were punished. They also know I'm not a mutant."  
  
"They what? Yusuke isn't going to be happy about that."  
  
"Don't tell him then. He may take his anger out on you, since he can't come here."  
  
"Yes, but Kurama and I can, and we both can make you come back, to of course, your punishment from earlier."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You're on thin ice with Koenma too, so watch your step." Hiei then left.  
  
Toshandi walked toward the wall when Hiei was right in front of her.  
  
"I almost forgot. Here are your clothes. Botan thought you might want them."  
  
Toshandi sighed. "I was looking for a chance to test their defense systems."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. She was always testing defense systems. Usually they ended up destroyed.  
  
"Don't blow this, Toshandi."  
  
"Stop worrying Hiei. If it's here, I'll find it."  
  
Hiei left again. Next time Kurama will come. He'll want to. He hasn't seen her in a day. It's been tough for him. He was lucky he would never act like that over someone.  
  
Toshandi was just heading down to breakfast when she saw Wolverine come out of his room ahead of her. He seemed unaware of her presence.  
  
No wonder, though Toshandi. He looks half asleep. Hearing something, she looked back. Some kid seemed to be sneaking up on her, unaware that she had seen him. She slowed, allowing him to catch up. He was going to shout when she turned around very fast, which made him fall backwards.  
  
Hearing the noise, Wolverine turned around. "What were you doing kid?"  
  
"N-nothing," he answered.  
  
Wolverine growled at him. The kid just looked away from him and looked at Toshandi.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" he asked.  
  
"You may be quiet walking, but there are other ways."  
  
"What, was I breathing too loud?" asked the kid sarcastically.  
  
Wolverine chuckled.  
  
"Actually, you're right."  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
Toshandi raised her eyebrows, then turned around and headed for breakfast, leaving both men bewildered.  
  
Not very exciting I guess, but Hiei joins the picture! R&R as always.  
  
The Hidden One 


	4. Destruction in the Danger Room

Another chapter. Enjoy! But first,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Toshandi. ~sigh~  
  
Chapter 4: Destruction in the Danger Room  
  
After breakfast all the kids left for school. It seemed only Wolverine, Storm, Professor, and her where left.  
  
Wolverine knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in," Toshandi answered.  
  
Wolverine opened the door and said, "Charles would like to test your strength on a run through of the danger room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Toshandi got up and followed Wolverine thinking, can it be worse than my training? I doubt it.  
  
Wolverine opened the door to let her in.  
  
The Professor and Storm were up in a little addition on the ceiling. (if anyone knows what that thing is called then please tell me)  
  
Toshandi walked to the middle of the metal room where she stood in a ready position.  
  
"Remember Toshandi, if you feel you cannot finish the session, tell us. It's just a test run, to test your strength."  
  
"As if I could. My pride would never let me give in," muttered Toshandi.  
  
Something then came out of the wall. A laser. It was firing at her, and it was accurate.  
  
Dodging the blasts with ease, she created an ice sword in her hand and cut the metal to destroy the laser. Another laser then came out on the opposite wall and fired straight at her.  
  
Jean and Scott were talking at their lockers when Kurt showed up. (not teleportation though)  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Jean and I were just talking about the new student, Toshandi." Answered Scott.  
  
"That pain was intense," said Jean. "It was like being frozen, but worse. I don't understand how she can do that."  
  
"And how can she not be one of us?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Maybe we should just ask her," said Scott.  
  
"We could always try." Came Jean's reply.  
  
"Then we'll ask her tonight, how's that?" said Scott.  
  
"Fine with me." Said Kurt.  
  
"Same here. I have to go to class. See you!" and Jean hurried off.  
  
Toshandi did a huge back flip to save her from not getting hit. She did some more to avoid hits and get closer to the laser.  
  
She then did a backwards somersault onto the machine and then cut it with her sword which was now back in her hand.  
  
Two mechanical birds came out and started diving at her while breathing fire.  
  
She quickly made a bow and arrow of ice in her hands and shot them down easily.  
  
Two hours later Toshandi was out of the danger room with only one light scratch on her arm. That was nothing compared to training, she thought. And this is all the kids get for theirs'?  
  
Wolverine was amazed. He had never seen anyone so athletic. She was barely cut and the danger room was in shreds!  
  
Wolverine went down to congratulate her.  
  
"If that's your main defense, I don't see how you manage to stay alive," Toshandi told him.  
  
"Not many people can get past our defense systems outside, anyway," replied Wolverine, automatically defending the Institute.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"You'll have to test it another time, Toshandi. Right now we have to repair our danger room." Said the Professor.  
  
Toshandi sighed and walked back to her room.  
  
Looking out from her balcony. Toshandi sensed something. She saw a flash of red and smiled. She jumped down, this time not making a sound.  
  
She slowly walked to the tree and started to climb it.  
  
She sat on a branch and looked across.  
  
"Hello Kurama." She said.  
  
"Toshandi."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yes. It could be at another place for mutants with the X Gene. The Brotherhood or something. Hiei's infiltrating.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I also have a question. Why do I smell wolf on you?"  
  
Toshandi laughed.  
  
"A mutant has the abilities of a wolf. He's called Wolverine."  
  
"He hasn't tried anything has he? I know wolves. There brutes and will take anything by force if need be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Toshandi laughed again.  
  
"Not jealous are you Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked away. Toshandi smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama. He won't try anything. Not with me anyway."  
  
Toshandi climbed over and lightly kissed Kurama. She then jumped down and left to go back inside the institute.  
  
Kurama watched her go. He had a loving expression until he saw Wolverine come toward her. His eyes narrowed. They talked a little. Then Toshandi smiled at him and walked inside. He wouldn't let a wolf take her away from him.  
  
Another chapter ended. Tell me what you think. A tiny bit of Kurama and Toshandi fluff, but tell me if you hate it or want more. Another YYH gang member has entered the picture! R&R and you get another chapter!  
The Hidden One 


	5. Hiei and the Brotherhood

Here's another chapter! Hot off the computer, so to speak.  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know what I'm going to say, get your brain checked.  
  
Chapter 5: Hiei and the Brotherhood  
  
Hiei entered the house of the Brotherhood.  
  
What a dump! He thought. It's a good thing Kurama isn't here. He'd probably faint.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked someone who just walked in.  
  
Hiei looked him over. Brown hair, average height. He didn't look that bad.  
  
"I've come to join," said Hiei.  
  
Hiei saw a blur enter and stop beside the kid in front of him. Then the blur changed into a kid with white hair.  
  
"What does this guy want?"  
  
"To join."  
  
Suddenly a kid hopped in. Like a toad. Weird.  
  
"What's this guy here for?"  
  
"He wants to join us"  
  
"Who wants to join?" asked a big, giant, bald kid who walked through the doorway on Hiei's right.  
  
"HIM!" said the three kids in front of Hiei. They were all pointing at him.  
  
"I hear the X-dorks got a new member too," said one.  
  
"Really? What about Mystique?"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"All right. You can join. "I'm Lance, this is Pietro, Frank, (I think), and Toad." He pointed at every kid in turn.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Find some room to sleep in, then," said Lance. "We don't care."  
  
Hiei took his stuff into a room upstairs. This is going to be a long day, though Hiei. Along with many others.  
  
When the kids got home, Storm told everyone that until the danger room is fully fixed, classes will be held outside.  
  
"Except for Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan, everyone else will go out back now."  
  
Once everyone had gone except for the group of students who had been told to say, Storm continued.  
  
"Professor would like Toshandi to run lessons with you."  
  
"Storm, what happened to the danger room?" asked Scott.  
  
"Toshandi tore it to shreds on a test to figure out her strength. She only got a little scratch on her arm."  
  
"Whoa." Said Kitty, amazed.  
  
"Here she comes now," said Jean.  
  
"You wanted me here?" asked Toshandi.  
  
"Yes. You're going to work as a team with them in the danger room. It's not totally operational, but it still works for our needs." Said Storm.  
  
Toshandi narrowed her eyes. Storm continued.  
  
"The question is who to pair you with to cover your back."  
  
"I got my own back."  
  
"You have to have someone to cover you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Your danger room is nothing, anyway."  
  
Everyone was shocked. The danger room was difficult to them.  
  
Toshandi just muttered, "I hate teams."  
  
"Why?" asked Scott.  
  
"You have to rely on other people. Anyway, who will be 'captain' or whatever?"  
  
"I usually am," said Scott.  
  
"The Professor said we'll do it twice. Toshandi will lead once, as will Scott."  
  
"I've never led anything bigger then three people, but oh well."  
  
She then turned around and muttered, "I've sunk so low I have to work on a team with kids! Imagine."  
  
Rouge glared after her.  
  
"I don't like her. She doesn't tell us anything."  
  
"Neither does Wolverine. She'll get used to us, and then she'll open up." Replied Storm.  
  
"At least Wolverine doesn't block out his mind." Said Jean.  
  
"You should have asked anyway," aid Kurt.  
  
"Come on. Let's just get this training session over with." Said Scott.  
  
They all left for the danger room. But little did they know that this was going to be a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.  
  
Another chapter written and read. Tell me your thoughts on it. All you have to do is R&R! Not that hard!  
  
The Hidden One 


	6. Rogue's Question

Just so you now, I like your suggestions and will use some of them. I'll try at least.  
  
Chapter 6: Rouge's Question  
  
"Go! Move already!" Toshandi was yelling.  
  
She sighed. Kids! She did a triple back flip and blocked a shot that was aimed at Rogue. Only twenty minutes and they could barely run.  
  
Everyone tumbled out of the danger room, gasping for breath. Everyone that is, except Toshandi.  
  
"You're lucky I led last. I went easy on you because you had to do it twice."  
  
"Easy? You call that easy? Everything you did, we had to follow. Endless flips, somersaults, that's not easy!" said Kurt.  
  
"That should have been barely an exercise. They don't push you hard, that they don't."  
  
Everyone glared at her.  
  
"That's it. I'm tired of listening to you," said Rogue, taking off her glove.  
  
Toshandi looked at Rogue. She was coming at her with her bare hand held up. She wasn't fooled. She knew Rogue's powers.  
  
Rogue touched her. Memories flooded into her. She flinched. She saw blizzards, charging polar bears, white Artic tundra. Then something happened. Something unexpected. Every hit, every blow that Toshandi had ever had, hit her, all at once. She let go. The last thing she remembered was seeing a black haired guy who had his hand in a gun formation with a blue ball on the end pointed straight at her.  
  
Toshandi caught Rogue before she fell. She wasn't expecting the pain, Toshandi thought. She shook her head. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Evan.  
  
"*I* did nothing." At that Toshandi walked back to her room and laid Rogue on her bed. Then she jumped off the balcony and landed quietly on the ground.  
  
"Kurama, I need a favor," she said.  
  
Rogue woke up. She was in her own bed. She quickly sat up and felt a rush of blood to her head.  
  
"Whoa, Rogue! Calm down," said Kitty, coming to her side. "You blacked out when you got Toshandi's memories. It was like, totally weird."  
  
"Wha? I did? The last thing I remember there was this guy. never mind."  
  
Rogue finished when she saw Kitty was looking at her strangely.  
  
"I have to go ask her something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rogue was about to knock on Toshandi's door when she heard, "Come in, Rogue."  
  
Rouge opened the door and saw Toshandi sitting on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I heard your footsteps, your rhythm of breathing, plus I was expecting you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come, sit and meditate with me. Ask me your questions."  
  
Rouge went and sat across from her. She asked the first question that came into her head.  
  
"Who was that guy I saw last? The one with the blue ball on the end of his finger."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"What is Spirit Energy?"  
  
"Power channeled through the Spirit. Your power comes from your DNA, mine is from my spirit."  
  
"Your training. Why did you go through with that, that pain?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad. You get used to it after 2 years, plus I'm part of the ice, so it wasn't as cold or bad for me."  
  
Toshandi opened her eyes when Rouge didn't ask a question. She found the girl looking at the floor, clearly wanting to ask something, but too nervous.  
  
"Rouge? Go ahead and ask me."  
  
"I. I was just wondering. If. If you'd teach me."  
  
R&R! Rouge asks a major question!! Though questions are answered for her. Will Toshandi teach? Or will she refuse? Find out!!! And I KNOW Rogue has an accent people! I just don't know how to put it in there. (((  
  
The Hidden One 


	7. The Portal Opens

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Haksho, except Toshandi, so don't sue me  
  
Here, my lovely fans, is another chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: The Portal Opens  
  
Kurama climbed in a window.  
  
Disgusting, he thought. Then he saw Hiei entering through the doorway.  
  
"Disgusting," said Kurama.  
  
"Try living with them. A bunch of slobs, these humans."  
  
"I can't imagine."  
  
"What are you here for, anyway?"  
  
"Koenma is working on the portal, so Yusuke can go through."  
  
"Toshandi going to be really happy about that." Said Hiei sarcastically.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anything about."  
  
"No, though we are pretty sure it's not here. Just be patient and don't burn the place down."  
  
Hiei grumbled. Toshandi had better hurry up. Or this place will just be a pile of ashes if he has to stay here much longer.  
  
"Hey Hiei, come on! We're going to the mall to trash some stuff!" called Lance.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to find Kurama gone.  
  
What the heck? Where'd he go? Oh well. He might as well burn some things to get his mind off this place.  
  
"Koenma, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Yusuke coming into the room where Koenma was watching his T.V. that had a camera pointed at Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. I have finally discovered a way for you to pass through and go to this dimension. Luckily, only you and demons can still pass through. Something in your DNA. Haven't figured that part out yet."  
  
"Who cares how I get through there? I can, and Toshandi is going to pay for telling them she's not a mutant. She's in big trouble."  
  
"Wait Yusuke! There still are limits. You can only pass through on a full or half moon. You'll have to wait till a full moon because the half just passed last night."  
  
"You could have told me this before you little brat! Now I have to wait to do all the torture to Toshandi for blowing her cover."  
  
Toshandi stared at Rogue. She couldn't possibly be serious. A teacher? Me? Then she mentally smiled. It's the exact same thing I would have done.  
  
Kitty ran passed the doorway.  
  
"Come on Rouge! The Brotherhood's at the mall. People saw fire and ran. Let's go!"  
  
"Coming."  
  
"I'll come too."  
  
"Why Toshandi? We can handle them."  
  
"Yes, but I would like to ~meet~ their new member."  
  
"Ok then," said Rogue and was almost out the door.  
  
"We'll talk of this later, Rogue."  
  
Rogue nodded. Why would she say yes? She had no reason to teach her. But maybe she will. Wolverine could do things like that, sure. But not even he can tear the danger room to shreds, not to mention the training Toshandi had to go through. Plus Toshandi, just seemed, that she could teach her more. More than the Professor or Wolverine ever could. She just had this feeling.  
  
You like? I'll answer Rogue's question, soon, don't worry. For now, R&R!  
  
The Hidden One 


	8. The Mall

Another chapter. YAY!! Enjoy. Oh yeah. Almost forgot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 7: The Mall  
  
Smoke was coming from the mall.  
  
"Just great," muttered Toshandi under her breath. "Hiei's mad. Probably at the state that Brotherhood place is in. He may be a demon, but he has limits. Cut shorter with humans."  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Rogue.  
  
"No. Lets just get this over with."  
  
"Jean and I'll take the bottom. Evan and Rogue, take the next floor. Kurt and Kitty, third floor, Toshandi, cover top." Ordered Scott.  
  
Everyone split up and took to the floors they were supposed to be covering.  
  
Good, though Toshandi. Hiei's on the top floor. Hopefully not setting stuff on fire, she added sarcastically.  
  
She jumped onto the first floor, then second, third, and finally fourth. (she can jump really high. Good leg muscles)  
  
She searched around. No fire here, as I can tell. That's always a good sign.  
  
Flash of black around the corner. (I know Hiei has demon speed, but he was only looking around the corner) She slipped past the corner into the store, a bookstore. Not good if he actually wants a fight. Books burn easily.  
  
"Over here, Toshandi." Hiei said, his voice coming around the corner of a bookshelf.  
  
Toshandi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yah, yah, yah. I'm coming. I just thought you might want a real fight."  
  
"I don't see any real competition."  
  
"Let's just get this over with. Anything I should know about?"  
  
"Yusuke can come through the portal, now."  
  
"SHIT!" Toshandi immediately looked around, like Yusuke was going to pop out of the corner or something.  
  
"Only on half or full moons."  
  
"Didn't tell me THAT."  
  
"And it's more likely at the Institute. I don't think I could find it at the Brotherhood," spat Hiei, and the smoke from outside just became thicker.  
  
Toshandi wryly smiled. Hiei may not be like Kurama with neatness, but the Brotherhood was enough to get his temper flared.  
  
"Thing is, I haven't had much time. Two days isn't enough to gain their trust so I can't search without them being suspicious."  
  
"Just hurry up. And we need to start fighting. Someone is coming."  
  
They immediately went into a fighting stance, and Toshandi back up. A book next to Toshandi's head burst into flame. She back flipped.  
  
"Hey Toshandi. Need help?" asked Evan.  
  
"I think I got it under control."  
  
"Well, Rogue went to help Kitty and Kurt. No one was on our floor. That must be Lance," he said when the floor started to shake.  
  
Evan started to throw spikes at Hiei. Hiei dodged. Easily, Toshandi noted. Shards of all kinds, I think would help.  
  
"Shards of Winter!" she called and blew. Hiei dodged again, but with a little bit more difficulty.  
  
"This isn't working!" Evan called to her.  
  
"Evan! Close your eyes!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Close your eyes! NOW!"  
  
"All right, all right." Evan put his arm up across his eyes.  
  
Toshandi had a shard of ice in her hand and held it up.  
  
"Northern Lights of the Artic!" she called.  
  
Light immediately burst from the crystal and filled the whole room. Toshandi could tell that Hiei had been affected; she was the only one who could see through the light. Anyone that had had their eyes open; they didn't even have to look at the crystal; in so far of a range, had been blinded with the light. Making them easy targets.  
  
"Okay, Evan. You may look now."  
  
"Wow! Man, what was that?"  
  
"An attack of mine."  
  
"Light? An attack?"  
  
"Blinding light. Look." At that Toshandi pointed at Hiei. He was on his knees, covering his eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Evan then threw some spikes and Hiei was pinned to the wall.  
  
"I think we can leave." Said Toshandi who began walking out the door.  
  
"How will he get down?"  
  
"He has his ways."  
  
They met Rogue on their way out.  
  
"I saw a flash of light. What was that? Oh."  
  
Toshandi knew Rogue already knew. She had searched the memories of hers, and found the information.  
  
"I'd like to learn that trick."  
  
"We will see, Rogue."  
  
At the bottom floor, they saw destruction along with the rest of the X-Men.  
  
"Well, team. Looks like the Brotherhood once again lost easily." Declared Scott.  
  
"Not quite, man. There was this guy that Toshandi was battling, and he dodged all my spikes." Said Evan.  
  
"The Brotherhood has a new team member? That's not good." Said Jean.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll take him. I've fought him before." Said Toshandi.  
  
"You have?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Yah, she has." Said Rogue.  
  
Everyone headed out the door, too tired to hear an explanation.  
  
"I've seen him before in her memories," Rogue said under her breath so no one could hear her.  
  
Another chapter finished. Look at the bright side. Now you can R&R!  
  
Yusuke: Why would they review a story that hardly has me in it?  
  
Kuwabara: Nor me!  
  
Hiei: That's a good thing  
  
Kurama: Hiei has a point there, Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, I know, his sword.  
  
Kurama: ~sigh~  
  
Hiei: Just review already. I got to get out of here. Stupidity might be contagious  
  
See you next chapter. ((((  
The Hidden One 


	9. The Break In

Another chapter, my lovely fans. Read on!  
  
The Break In  
  
Rogue knocked on Toshandi's door. No answer.  
  
"Toshandi?" said Rogue as she carefully opened the door.  
  
She wasn't there. In fact, nothing was. It was exactly the same as the day they showed it to her. As if she didn't plan on staying. She probably doesn't, thought Rogue.  
  
Suddenly an alarm blared. Someone tripped a security alarm. Suddenly, Toshandi was on the balcony.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Toshandi. I-I just came to see if you were here, to ask about if you thought about,"  
  
"Never mind that now. Come on."  
  
The two headed down to the front doors. Rogue was still wearing her X-Men outfit. Toshandi never had one. She wasn't a mutant, so she couldn't officially be apart of the team, plus black wasn't her color.  
  
Everyone else was there by the time they arrived.  
  
"Everyone surround the mansion. Let no one escape. They could have gotten something they shouldn't have," ordered Scott.  
  
"No need," said the Professor. "They're where Cerebro is located. Hurry and catch up to him."  
  
Wolverine growled as they left. Whoever was fool enough to break in, wasn't getting out so easy. Maybe not even coming out at all if he had his way.  
  
HIM. The Professor had said him. Immediately three pictures of people flashed through her mind. Yusuke. Kurama. Hiei. Kuwabara definitely didn't because he didn't have enough brains to get through the portal. Especially not to make it that far into a high-tech security system.  
  
When the team finally made it to Cerebro, they found a man turning around to look at them. Red hair and green eyes, Toshandi knew who he was, and unfortunately so did Rogue.  
  
"You! I've seen you before! You're with that guy with the gun in his hand, Yusuke Urameshi. From where Toshandi came from." Rogue blurted before Toshandi could stop her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This chapter would have come sooner, except fan fiction had an error or something.  
  
Yusuke: Excuses, excuses  
  
Shut up! I could kill you, you know.  
  
Yusuke: Ah! Just review, then she might not kill me.  
  
Bwahahaha! I have the power!  
  
Yusuke: Shouldn't let crazy people do this. They could kill me!  
  
What did you say?  
  
Yusuke: Nothing!  
  
Good. R&R!  
  
The Hidden One 


	10. An Explanation

An Explanation  
  
Everyone looked at Rogue, then at Toshandi. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Toshandi knew this guy? What was he doing? Why did he break in?  
  
Toshandi just stood straight, and looked at Kurama. Kurama just stared back, with a little guilt in his eyes. Uh oh, he thought. I'm caught!  
  
"I think you owe us an explanation, Toshandi," said the Professor.  
  
Toshandi nodded, think fast. A good cover story, think think think. Come on!  
  
"He's an old friend. He must of came to visit me." Toshandi said, while she threw and look at Rogue, which would hopefully keep her quiet.  
  
Wolverine looked the guy over. Old friend? How come he smelled like a fox? Was he more then a friend? Surly Toshandi would have mention having a boyfriend. He hoped that wasn't the case, because he was starting to really like Toshandi, though he would never admit it.  
  
He had made a big mistake. Tripping the alarm to start. Not moving, second. Looking at them, third. Hiei never would have gotten caught. He never would have looked at them, immediately giving away who he was. BIG mistake. But how did that girl know him? They had never met before, and how did she know Yusuke? Toshandi had been talking. That was NOT good. Not when Yusuke found out, and he would find out.  
  
"Really? Why didn't you tell us he was coming?"  
  
"It must be a surprise visit," said Toshandi, thinking fast, though of course not showing it. It might give away she was lying, though part of it was the truth.  
  
"Why didn't he knock or something?"  
  
"He doesn't like to announce his presence. Really shy. He must have been looking around for me."  
  
"I see."  
  
He still wasn't convinced. Something seemed different about this man. Toshandi was still a mystery. Not talking at all about her past, and it didn't help that she wasn't making friends with Storm, or Wolverine, who would talk to him about what she had told them. Though Rogue might be of some help. Suddenly someone broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Charles, I think I'll take my friend to my room, since he did come to see me."  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea."  
  
"Rogue, you can come to." Said Toshandi, as she could see the southern girl had questions she needed answered.  
  
Wolverine, of course, wanted to go with them; to make sure that that 'pretty boy' didn't try anything with Toshandi. He had almost followed them, but Storm stopped him. She didn't think that Toshandi would like Wolverine following them.  
  
"Why did you let them go Professor?" asked Kurt.  
  
"We have no reason to believe that he was in here for anything but looking for Toshandi. I could do nothing to stop them."  
  
"Who is Yusuke Urameshi?" asked Jean.  
  
"I do not know. Hopefully Toshandi will tell us in time. Or Rogue, for that matter." Answered the Professor.  
  
They all looked where Rogue, Toshandi, and the unknown man had disappeared too. What was going on?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done, so review, review, review!! ^_^  
  
The Hidden One 


	11. A Friend from the Past

Ah, reviews make so happy. I feel loved.  
  
Yusuke: You feel LOVED? People say they like your STORY. Not YOU.  
  
Shut up  
  
Yusuke: Make me  
  
Fine  
  
Yusuke: Oops. I didn't mean that. Just start the fic before she hurts me!  
  
~~~  
  
A Friend From The Past  
  
"What did you tell her?" asked Kurama and soon as they got in the room.  
  
"She didn't tell me anything!" defended Rogue.  
  
"Then how do you know anything?"  
  
"STOP!" yelled Toshandi. "I think I'd better answer some questions."  
  
"I think that would be appropriate." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. Rogue meet Kurama, and vice versa. Rogue absorbed some of my memories so she knows about everything up till I fought Yusuke."  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen and you know that." Said Kurama calmly.  
  
"Yes, but it did."  
  
"I think that everyone should know what you're doing here Toshandi. Obviously you aren't a mutant."  
  
"I don't think that everyone needs to know." Said Kurama, turning his bright green eyes upon her.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I don't think she'll be around very long."  
  
Kurama and Rogue were talking, leaving Toshandi to dwell in her thoughts.  
  
"But Wolverine." Rogue stopped there.  
  
"What about this Wolverine?"  
  
"N-Nothing." She was the only one who knew Wolverine well enough to tell what he felt by the way he acted, and she almost told Toshandi and Kurama what Wolverine thought.  
  
What about Wolverine? Was it as I guessed? Did he truly fall for Toshandi? Kurama was dwelling in his own thoughts, when Rogue went onto a surprising subject.  
  
"Toshandi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you think about that question that I asked earlier?"  
  
"Yes, I have thought about that."  
  
"What question?" asked Kurama, breaking into the conversation.  
  
"And what is your answer?" Rogue continued as if he hadn't even spoken.  
  
"Yes, I will. We will have to work hard, starting with your mind."  
  
"My mind?" asked Rogue, who was deeply alarmed. "What's wrong with my mind?"  
  
"Nothing. We just have to create shields so Jean and the Professor won't read it. For your safety, as well as my own."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Yes. My."  
  
Toshandi stopped speaking, and then Kurama sensed it too. Having a weird feeling, but not knowing what it is.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt popped into the room.  
  
"How did you"  
  
Rogue didn't have time to finish her question because Kurt interrupted her.  
  
"Someone is here to see you, Toshandi. He has hair just like yours. I didn't think it would be that common."  
  
"Thanks Kurt."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kurt gave Toshandi thumbs up, but looked like a thumbs down because he was upside down hanging off Toshandi's light. He then popped out of the room in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Kurama, fill in Rogue till I get back."  
  
"Shouldn't I come?"  
  
"No. The visitor was for me, not you."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Toshandi left the room for Kurama to fill in Rogue on things. Nothing specific. Just things. Kurama would most likely ask what question she said yes too, and then disagree on her answer. Then tell Yusuke, so he can come and, she didn't want to think about that right now. Who was this visitor?  
  
~~~~~  
  
A couple minutes after Toshandi left, and Rogue and Kurama talked about the question about Toshandi teaching Rogue Spirit Powers and etc, Kurama asked,  
  
"Shall we go see who this 'visitor' is?"  
  
"But she told us to stay here."  
  
"You never find out anything if you stay here."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Rogue was heading for the door when Kurama stopped her.  
  
"We'll go out the window. We can't go the same way she went."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They then headed toward the window, but when Rogue got out on the balcony, she finally came to her senses.  
  
"She's on the third floor! Are you mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jump out the window? She lives three stories up!!"  
  
Rogue kept shouting. Kurama tried to quiet her, but she wouldn't stop. He couldn't put his hand over her or anything, or he would get absorbed.  
  
Kurama finally rolled his eyes and just jumped out the window. Rogue gasped. No one she knew would jump out a three-story window except Wolverine. And then, that was Wolverine. He did always get a little crazy on missions. And here this cute guy just jumped. Wait, CUTE? Where did that come from?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Toshandi heard faint yelling as she headed down the staircase leading to the bottom floor. Kurama was likely trying to jump out the window to she who her 'visitor' is. Three stories is a lot to most people, and Rogue wasn't an exception.  
  
She shook her head. So curious, Kurama was. As was she, but she wasn't about to show that. No one had ever visited her except Botan to tell her of her mission. She was pretty sure it wasn't Botan, as she could send Hiei. So who could it be?  
  
As she reached the bottom, she went through the doorway that she heard talking coming from. She assumed that that was where the visitor was located, so went through the doorway. And what she saw shocked her. Her face even showed it.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
~~~~  
  
You like? I just HAD to bring Touya in there. He's my favorite person, besides Kurama and Hiei. It helps I really like blue.  
  
Kurama: What IS Touya doing in this fic?  
  
You will see. And don't worry. You won't fight him. You'll be fighting someone else.  
  
Kurama: And who would that be  
  
Read on and find out! I'm not telling. Hehehe  
  
Kurama: Ok then. Review people and you'll find out who I have to fight.  
  
Reviews = Updates  
  
Just to let you know that little fact. Thankx to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Kurama getting trapped in the security system, was Coldfang's idea. A round of applause!  
  
Yusuke: Just end this chapter already. I'm not in it, so it's not that important. When do I come on?  
  
Later bozo. Now it's Touya's turn! Yay!  
  
Yusuke: Whatever  
  
I love having power. Until next chapter, my lovely fans!!  
  
The Hidden One 


	12. The Conversations

Disclaimer: I always hate doing these. That's why I brought Yusuke!!  
  
Yusuke: Why me?  
  
Because.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Because.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Because.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Kurama: Let's just get on with the story.  
  
Fine. Here we go! Oh, and I won't pair Rogue with Kurama if you people don't want that!! Now on with the fic!!  
  
*****  
  
"Touya? What are you doing here?" Toshandi asked, still standing stunned in the doorway  
  
"I came on matters we should discuss somewhere else." He answered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Toshandi saw that the Professor was raising his eyebrows, and Wolverine was growling. Low, but still loud enough for her to hear. 'What got into him?' she thought.  
  
"It must be important if you came all the way from Japan. Did you fly by plane?" asked Scott, plainly not trusting this guy, but that could be that Jean was looking him over. Dwelling on his blue hair and silver eyes. Obviously he thought that Jean was checking him out. He then noticed that Kitty was doing the same thing.  
  
"No, I took a different form of transportation." answered Touya, plainly reluctant to tell him what it was.  
  
"What else could get you from Japan to America?" asked Scott, confused.  
  
"I really don't think that is important. The matter that he came from Japan to discuss with me, however is. Follow me, Touya." interrupted Toshandi, walking away.  
  
She knew what got Touya here. The portal, in Koenma's castle. She took it to get here. In seconds she was there, instead of hours it would take by plane. But Koenma, of course, wouldn't let Touya wander around America, not when he put him in jail. So Touya had to break out and get through the portal, which to Koenma had watched by his 'subjects' as he called them.  
  
Luckily Kurama had jumped out the window. She couldn't let Kurama take Touya, which would result in a battle. Two reasons that wasn't good. One: They would tear apart the mansion, not looking good on her part, Two: Touya would have to go back to Spiritworld, being locked up for years. Kurama beat Touya at the Dark Tournament, not even using his Spirit Energy, so he had no chance of winning his freedom. She couldn't help him either. It wouldn't be good for her when she went back to Spiritworld.  
  
She led Touya to her room. Only Rogue was there, standing at the balcony and looking down. She turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing.  
  
Rogue, again, was shocked. Here was an almost exact copy of Toshandi, except male instead of female. Toshandi just kept surprising her with everyone from her past. She was full of them, surprises. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes, just annoying.  
  
"Oh no." said Toshandi, turning around to the door.  
  
"What?" asked Rogue, thinking it had to do with her being in the room.  
  
Right at that moment Kurama opened the door, coming into the room, but just stood in the doorway when he saw Touya.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I needed to discuss something with Toshandi." Touya replied, as cool as you could when a battle opponent that beat you has come back into your life.  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"I don't think *you* need to know that answer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it doesn't concern you."  
  
"It could."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Because I don't want to go chasing after her for some crime."  
  
"Why would that matter to you?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"You're a criminal?" Rogue asked Touya.  
  
"I wouldn't call it that." he replied.  
  
"What would you call it then?" Rogue asked. He was confusing her. What else could you call it?  
  
Touya looked at Toshandi for help. Toshandi just stood there with an amused look on her face. She wanted to see what Touya called it, then.  
  
"Taking something that you should rightfully have, but being stopped by a team of Detectives."  
  
"Oh. How big was this team?" she asked.  
  
"5 guys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Though he only had to fight one." broke in Kurama with a smirk.  
  
"You?" asked Rogue, taking a wild guess.  
  
"Yes. By the way, Toshandi, I was wondering what Touya's relation to you was. You never actually told me."said Kurama, not showing it, but was hurt that Toshandi didn't tell him something.  
  
"Well... he's actually my-"  
  
****  
  
I'm going to Colorado the 8th till the 16th, so if you review quick, I'll get the next chapter out before I leave! Review! Or else I'll leave you at a cliffhanger! And then I'll have to write it when I get back. And it'll take longer! So hurry. I'll leave you to press the purple button. ^_^ (Oh yea, we finally got a laptop, so I can type up the chapters on the way there, and if they place we're staying at has a phone line, maybe I can update! Then again, only if you want me to) Till next chapter, my lovely reviewers! ^__^  
  
The Hidden One 


	13. A Bad Headache

People reviewed! Yay!  
  
Yusuke: Now you realize that you have to continue this story.  
  
So?  
  
Yusuke: I'm hardly in it!  
  
That's most likely why they like it.  
  
Yusuke: What about Kuwabara? He's hardly in it either.  
  
Their really glad he isn't in it  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Yusuke: Maybe we should start the fic before I use my Spirit Gun on you  
  
Why would you do that?  
  
Yusuke: You're ticking me off.  
  
Horrors  
  
*****  
  
"He's my.., well, it's hard to explain..." Toshandi stuttered.  
  
"Well, we trained together to become Ice Apparitions." Touya helped.  
  
"Oh? So all you are is an old classmate type person?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. And why is that important?" Touya asked Kurama.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"Yes. Luckily then I'm not a cat."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Shut up already. You're giving me a headache!" said Rogue. (Someone help me. I'm making Rogue go soft! Ahhhh!)  
  
"Just put the past behind yourselves already! This is not the Dark Tournament. I don't see an annoying little fox ref!" said Toshandi, trying to break the unusual argument.  
  
"Someone tell me what the heck it going on or I'll find my own ways to know, and you don't want to know what they are." said Rogue, pulling her glove.  
  
"That is none of your concern, I think." said Touya, giving Rogue an icy glance.  
  
"I'm making mine." said Rogue.  
  
Toshandi massaged her temples. She felt a headache coming on. First Rogue as her apprentice, then Kurama breaking in, then throw in Touya with 'important matters'. Today was not her day.  
  
*****  
  
"Botan! Call Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Botan and ran out of the room. When Koenma was this angry, she didn't want to stay in his presence very long. Let someone else feel his wrath.  
  
10 minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of Koenma's desk.  
  
"Ok, toddler, what it is time?" asked Yusuke, obviously bored.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that, Yusuke! And this is very important." replied Koenma  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I was getting to that! Remember Kurama's fight against Touya in the Dark Tournment?"  
  
"Ya. He was the blue guy right?"  
  
"Yes. I put him and Jin in the dungeon-"  
  
"Jin's here?" asked Yusuke perking up.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point. Touya's escaped, and we think he went through the portal. All the guards were knocked out this morning."  
  
"So why didn't you call us sooner?"  
  
"You had school!"  
  
Everyone except Koenma sweat dropped.  
  
"You think that I care about school?!"  
  
"What a minute, Koenma, how can Touya get through, but not Yusuke?" asked Botan.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Botan? Touya is a demon! I'm human. But this baby thinks that school is more important than a demon on the loose!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well *I* thought it was the right decision." huffed Koenma.  
  
"And we can't do anything about it!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"Why can't we?" asked Kuwabara. (By the way, I hate him, so he'll be stupid, but then again, when isn't he?)  
  
"Because we can't pass through the portal idiot!"  
  
"Oh. Right. I forgot." said Kuwabara sheepishly.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Botan, tell Hiei and Kurama of this. Yusuke and Kuwabara, be here at the full moon. Then you can pass through the portal." Koenma ordered.  
  
*****  
  
First things first, thought Toshandi, who still had a bad headache.  
  
"Rogue." she said.  
  
"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" asked Rogue, turning away from Touya, whom she was arguing with.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We will begin tomorrow with your lessons. For now, leave."  
  
"Fine then." Rogue left, but she slammed the door, since she was pissed off at Touya for the argument.  
  
"Ok. Now, Kurama, why are you here?" asked Toshandi, still rubbing her temples.  
  
"This shouldn't be discussed in front of *him*, I think, Toshandi."  
  
Toshandi sighed. Kurama wasn't going to explain anything in front of Touya, and neither was Touya going to discuss anything in front of Kurama. Who to talk to first? The one she picked would smirk at the other, thinking their matter was more important. She didn't need that.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei was on the balcony.  
  
"Hn. What is *he* doing here?" said Hiei, nodding his head toward Touya.  
  
"I think we would all like to know that, Touya." said Kurama.  
  
"That is none of your concern." he replied.  
  
"It is now. Koenma wants you back in the dungeons." said Hiei. "I'm surprised you weren't already told, kitsune."  
  
"Never mind that. We have to take him back to Spiritworld."  
  
"I'm not going back, at least without a fight." said Touya.  
  
"Why don't we wait till Yusuke gets here? Hiei can't leave because of the Brotherhood, and Kurama needs to tell me something. Neither of you can leave." Toshandi said hurriedly, stopping further arguments and fights. Touya would stay here, and she wouldn't be betraying either sides.  
  
Kurama glanced at Toshandi. Was Touya more then a friend? Did they have a romantic relationship, that had to end when Touya was in the dungeons?  
  
*****  
  
Ok, since I got a lot of reviews, I decided to make my fans happy with another chapter before I leave. Maybe I could create another one before we leave in two days. All depends on the reviews of course.  
  
Yusuke: your too demanding for this crappy story  
  
Some people don't think so.  
  
Yusuke: Yah? Like who?  
  
Um... Let me see, and the thirty some people who have reviewed so far!  
  
Yusuke: 30? 0_0 They must be insane to like such a story.  
  
Yusuke! Don't insult the reviewers!  
  
Yusuke: But I'm right  
  
Come on fans! Don't let Yusuke think you're insane because you like my story! Review and yell at him! Maybe I'll reserve this time for the fans to torture Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: 0_0 you wouldn't  
  
hehehe. Wouldn't you like to know? Review and list a torture for Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Uh oh  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahha!  
  
The Hidden One 


	14. Endless Arguements

Ok, since there was technical difficulties, I was unjustly deprived of the internet. Pity me, people.  
  
Yusuke: Oh no. No internet for a week.  
  
I have to make you stop coming up for the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: There isn't one! You haven't done one for awhile.  
  
Well then I'll do one now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-men Evolution.  
  
Yusuke: And that's the truth, thankfully.  
  
But not for long...  
  
*****  
  
Odd things have been happening ever since Toshandi had arrived. This girl obviously wasn't a mutant, and there was a question of if she was even human. He couldn't let her leave, for Wolverine would argue. He would never say the real reason, but find other ones. Only one other person Wolverine has cared about, and that was Rogue.  
  
Charles Xavier indeed had a situation on his hands. He couldn't let her go, for Wolverine, but if he kept getting unknown visitors like these, he couldn't have her stay.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue walked past the danger room, still fuming about being kicked out, but mostly about an Ice Apparition called Touya.  
  
She saw Wolverine was in the Danger Room, doing his run. She wryly smiled. She knew Wolverine had feelings for Toshandi, and seeing her go into a room with two other men must have ticked him off. And the only way he could blow off steam was in the danger room, tearing through metal.  
  
"Stripes." said Wolverine as he came out of the danger room, pulling off his mask.  
  
"What?" she asked hotly. She still hadn't calmed down after Touya. He just made her so MAD with his superior attitude and acting like he was... well... superior to her. (Sounds like my brother)  
  
"Ok, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" she said and stomped off. "So, Rogue, like what do you think of that, like, hot guy?" asked Kitty as Rogue entered into the room they shared.  
  
"HOT? You think that Touya's HOT? I'll tell you what he is! He's an idiotic jerk that should go to hell!" yelled Rogue.  
  
"Like, wow, Rogue. Watch the language. Jean and I both agree that he's like, totally hot, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean, Jean agrees with you?" asked Scott, opening the door, but staying out in the hallway.  
  
"It ain't polite to eavesdrop." said Rogue, shutting the door in his face.  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"Looks like someone's jealous." said Kitty.  
  
"How could anyone be jealous of some lame idiotic jerk that thinks he's so high and mighty?" said Rogue, not quite as loud as before.  
  
*****  
  
"So Hiei, how's the Brotherhood?" asked Toshandi.  
  
"Hn." said Hiei. (What a surprise)  
  
"Brotherhood?" asked Touya.  
  
"Another group of mutants, but ones that are ordered around by Mystique, another mutant." said Toshandi. "Has she showed up yet Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." came her answer.  
  
"That's a 'no'." said Kurama. "How did you know all this, anyway, Toshandi?"  
  
"Information is essential in this mission." replied Toshandi. "And Cerebro is the only thing in this mansion that has enough information to my satisfaction."  
  
"That's code for that she thinks she'll get suspicious if she asks someone about it." said Touya.  
  
Toshandi rolled her eyes. He knew her to well.  
  
Suddenly, she smiled. "And what, is so funny?" asked Touya raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shhh. Listen." she said.  
  
Suddenly, words could be made out from the room below them.  
  
"HOT? You think Touya's HOT? I'll tell you what he is! He's in idiotic jerk that should go to hell!"  
  
Toshandi burst out laughing. Kurama was chuckling, and even Hiei had a smirk on his face. Touya glared at the floor, where he thought the speaker, which everyone recognized as Rogue, was coming from.  
  
Touya glared at Toshandi, who was still laughing.  
  
"You make great first impressions on people, Touya." she said.  
  
"At least someone has good taste," he replied.  
  
"Let me see... who shares a room with Rogue... um... Kitty!" she said.  
  
"Which girl is her?' he asked.  
  
"The brown haired one. She can walk threw solid objects."  
  
"Oh. Her."  
  
"How can anybody be jealous of a lame jerk who thinks he's so high and mighty?"  
  
Again, Toshandi burst out laughing at Rogue's comments of Touya. Kurama and Hiei smirked, and again Touya glared at where he thought Rogue was standing.  
  
"Who's jealous?" asked Touya, still glaring at the floor.  
  
"Scott. He's jealous because he thinks that Jean likes you." replied Toshandi.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Touya.  
  
"Scott is the one that asked you about how you got here. Jean is the red head."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You don't have many friends in this building, do you, Touya?" said Kurama.  
  
"Neither do you, you know."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I didn't break in, plus it seems I have a fan club."  
  
"Of two girls?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Enough." said Toshandi, looking at Kurama, then Touya.  
  
Both looked away from each other and then there was silence.  
  
"Where'd Hiei go?" asked Toshandi, as she saw the little fire demon wasn't on the balcony anymore.  
  
"He must have left during Touya and my... debate." said Kurama.  
  
"Obviously," muttered Touya, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I was just answering her question." replied Kurama cooly.  
  
"Where there was an obviously answer,"  
  
"It was still a question."  
  
"What's a question is why you're here."  
  
"Same could go for you"  
  
"I give up!" said Toshandi, falling back on her bed.  
  
"On what?" Touya and Kurama asked at the same time. They then glared at each other, then looked back at Toshandi.  
  
"On stopping you two on arguing."  
  
"We weren't arguing" said Touya.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Debating" answered Kurama.  
  
"I'm just wondering. Why can't you two put the past behind you?" asked Toshandi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Touya  
  
"The Dark Tournament! It's over. Why do you dwell on it still?"  
  
"We are not dwelling on it." said Kurama.  
  
"Oh really? Why the hostility?"  
  
"What hostililty?" asked Kurama  
  
Toshandi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It has to do with me having escaped from the dungeons." said Touya.  
  
"No. It's not that. It has to do with me, somehow, and the fight in the Dark Tournament."  
  
*****  
  
Ok, people say I should get a new editor. Guess what? I never had one in the first place. Hehehehe. Maybe I'll keep it that way. Anyway, I'm thinking I've also made Kurama and Touya OOC. It fits here, I'm thinking. Anyway, on with the torture of Yusuke.  
  
Ho (me): Oh Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Ho: We want you to meet someone!  
  
Yusuke: Who? And 'we'?  
  
Ho: A girl andher muses: Hello  
  
Yusuke: You wanted me to meet her?  
  
Ho: No, she decided on your torment.  
  
Yusuke: You? *laughs*  
  
A girl and her muses: Yup (She will now be called Arisa! It's shorter ^ ^)  
  
Lissa: *appears* YUSUKE!! *glomps him* Yusuke: AHHHH! Get off me! Who is she?  
  
Ho: Your date.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?  
  
Ho: Remember your torture?  
  
Yusuke: I have to go on a date with HER?  
  
Arisa: Yup  
  
Ho and Arisa: *laugh hysterically*  
  
Lissa: Yusuke I want you to meet Munmphy!  
  
Yusuke: Who?  
  
Arisa: Her pet. Munmphy is an invisible land penguin with a titanium beak.  
  
Yusuke: 0_0  
  
Ho: Hey Arisa, let's go grab some popcorn.  
  
Arisa: Just make some appear.  
  
Ho: That's a good idea. *popcorn appears*  
  
Ho: Here you go  
  
Yusuke: *groans* what did I do to deserve this?  
  
Ho: Insulting the reviewers.  
  
Yusuke: I'm sorry! Can we just stop this 'torture Yusuke' thing?  
  
Ho: Let me think about it. Hmm... no. It's to much fun to watch! *eats popcorn*  
  
Yusuke: can I at least have some popcorn?  
  
Ho: Sure. *throws popcorn at him, but it spills all over the floor* oops.  
  
*Arisa whisspers something to Ho* Ho: *smiles evilly* hehehehehe  
  
*sugar piles appear everywhere*  
  
Lissa: SUGAR!! *eats*  
  
Yusuke: I'm in trouble. And it's all your fault! *points at Ho and Arisa*  
  
Ho and Arisad: *smile innocently*  
  
Let Torture Yusuke begin! Next chapter, Yusuke and Lissa's date!  
  
Lissa: SUGAR!!!!  
  
^ ^ with a sugar high Lissa  
  
Arisa: Now she's even more insane  
  
Long note, I know. Maybe I should make this a different fic... it could be, TORTURE YUSUKE. I'll think on that. Anyway, I'm still open for more reviews on torturing Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! SHE'S STILL GLOMPING ME!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehe She can do that for 12 hours, I think.  
  
Yusuke: O.O  
  
The Hidden One 


	15. A Noble Act?

The reviews are dwindling down people. But that's ok, I guess. Maybe most of you are like me. I review a story once or twice, then just read without reviewing. Oh well.  
  
Yusuke: Yes people! The reviews go down, she stops this story, no more torturing me! Yes!  
  
I'm glad someone's happy.  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-men Evolution.  
  
*****  
  
"You? Why would it have anything to do with you?" asked Kurama, voice calm even though he's frozen inside.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Toshandi said, shrugging her shoulders (what else can you shrug?)  
  
"And the Dark Tournament is in the past. There isn't anymore Shinobi, so... there's noting there." said Touya.  
  
"No Shinobi? But you and Jin are still here!" (Is there anyone else who survived from Team Macho?) Asked Toshandi, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Touya shook his head. "That's not enough."  
  
"But you're the two strongest on the team!" said Toshandi.  
  
"It doesn't help that Jin's still in the dungeons." said Touya.  
  
"Why didn't you bring him with you? It's been a long time since I've seen that Wind Master." said Toshandi.  
  
Kurama watched this conversation with interest. 'So Toshandi wants the Shinobi regrouped, along with Jin and Touya out of jail. Does she remember where her loyalties lie?' thought Kurama. 'But that doesn't stop what thoughts she has, no matter her loyalties,' said another part of Kurama's mind.  
  
"I didn't have time. I had of course tried, but Jin told me to hurry get out of here."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." said Toshandi, regret in her voice for not being able to see the Wind Master again.  
  
Kurama's communicator beeped so Kurama picked it up.  
  
"Yes, Botan?" Kurama asked, knowing that Toshandi and Touya's eyes were on him.  
  
"Have you found anything?" she asked.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"The crystal or Touya! Either or both would be great."  
  
Toshandi glanced at Touya, who glanced at her. Would Kurama give Touya away?  
  
(Should I stop here? *fans approach with burning objects* I guess not!)  
  
"Nothing on the crystal. You haven't told me anything about Touya." said Kurama reproachfully.  
  
"Oh! That's right. Anyway Touya escaped. Too bad nothing on the crystal. Keep in touch!" with that Kurama put the communicator back in his pocket.  
  
Toshandi beamed at Kurama and went and gave him a hug. She also brushed her lips against his, so light that if you weren't looking closely, you wouldn't have seen it.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"It's the truth." he said.  
  
"Crystal?" asked Touya  
  
Toshandi and Kurama broke away, blushing slightly as they had forgotten the Touya was there.  
  
"Nothing you need to know." said Kurama.  
  
Touya looked at Toshandi, who glanced at Kurama then back at Touya.  
  
"It's nothing." repeated Toshandi.  
  
Touya nodded, knowing that she would tell him later, as they shared everything. She only couldn't say it in front of Kurama.  
  
"And why didn't you turn me in, Kurama?" asked Touya, looking at the fox.  
  
"I only spoke the truth. Botan had never said that you had escaped. It doesn't mean I won't turn you in yet." he said. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." called Toshandi.  
  
"Supper is ready." said Wolverine as he opened the door. "And I suppose you're coming, too." as he looked at Kurama and Touya.  
  
It wasn't a question, but they nodded anyway.  
  
Toshandi led the way down to the dining room where it seemed that everyone was already gathered.  
  
When Rogue saw Touya she immediately glared at him, which caused Touya to glare back. Toshandi saw this and let out a small chuckle, while Kurama just smirked.  
  
"What?" asked Kurt, confused on what Toshandi chuckled at Kurama smirked about.  
  
"Nothing, we had just overheard something from the room below us, that was quite humorous in my opinion." said Toshandi sitting down.  
  
Touya glared at her while he took the seat to her right.  
  
"I didn't think it was 'humorous.' More like idiotic." he said glaring once again at Rogue.  
  
"What are you glaring at ME for? Kitty is one that had the stupid opinion." said Rogue, glaring more still at Touya.  
  
"Maybe your right..." trailed Kitty as she looked dreamily at Kurama as he sat down on Toshandi's left.  
  
"Damn right I am." said Rogue.  
  
"Rouge..." said the Professor in a reproachful tone. "Didn't I tell you to tune down your swearing in this house?"  
  
"Can't help it." replied Rogue.  
  
"Try, Rogue. That's the first step." said Storm.  
  
"Fine. I'll try. But I ain't guaranteeing anything." she said.  
  
"Can we eat now?" complained Kurt.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." said the Professor as he motioned for everyone to start eating.  
  
"Just take a little. I know you don't eat this kind of food, but try." murmured Toshandi, just low enough so that Kurama and Touya could hear, but no one else.  
  
Touya still hesitated, and he glanced at Toshandi and Kurama, who were eating a little.  
  
"I didn't cook it, Touya. Go ahead." Toshandi murmured, as she saw that Touya still hesitated.  
  
Touya relaxed a little at the remark. He had tasted Toshandi's cooking before, and even someone starving would spit it out. In otherwords, it was horrible.  
  
Toshandi smiled a little as she eat. She knew that Touya would relax at that. She never was a chef. Heck, she couldn't even cook rice without burning it. Touya experienced first hand that her cooking tasted terrible. Some demons might even eat the human's food before her 'food'.  
  
"So. What was it that you had to come from Japan to get here?" asked Scott to Touya.  
  
"It wasn't as much as the questions, just to get away from Japan," Touya said carefully, glancing at Kurama.  
  
"Ya, he's a runaway criminal." said Rogue, sneering at Touya.  
  
"He's not a runaway criminal," Toshandi said as everyone looked at him.  
  
Rogue was about to say something else, but decided against it when she saw the look Toshandi was giving her.  
  
"He's close." said Rogue, coming up with a comeback that wouldn't quite disobey Toshandi's order that she was giving her through her eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Jean interested.  
  
Wolverine had stayed quiet all this time, though he was interested too. Maybe the other guy had did something too, so he could throw 'em to the cops and be done with them. Or, they could hand them over to him and he would deal with them HIS way.  
  
"I bet you broke into something." said Wolverine.  
  
"No, I fought some of the governments' 'detectives' so to speak." said Touya, carefully choosing his words.  
  
Kurama gave him a sidelong look. Touya got the message.  
  
"Wow, I've never met someone brave enough to rebel against the government. Especially not one from Japan." said Jean, awed.  
  
"You haven't met one yet." muttered Toshandi.  
  
Kurama, who heard her, smirked. Touya smirked too, but from the compliment, he hadn't heard what Toshandi had said.  
  
"So, have you, like, done anything brave, or like, heroic?" Kitty asked the red headed young man.  
  
Toshandi looked over at Kurama, wondering what he would say.  
  
None one had noticed that a black little fire apparition was on the windowsill.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, what should Kurama say. That's the main reason why I left it off there. I had no clue what to write. He couldn't say killing demons, no one would believe him, the greatest thief for 500 hundred years, I'm sure. Or maybe that I'm a so called government 'agent' that threw Touya in jail that would leave to hundreds of questions? Ah, you decide, or come up with something else.  
  
Hiei: You will pay.  
  
Ho: for what?  
  
Hiei: a black LITTLE fire apparition  
  
Ho: Oops.  
  
Hiei: That will be your last mistake ningen!  
  
Ho: AHHHHH! *runs away with Hiei close behind*  
  
Kurama: torture for Yusuke below.  
  
YUSUKE'S TORTURE  
  
Yusuke: Oh, no. It's that time again isn't it?!!  
  
Ho: yup.  
  
*Arisa and Lissa appear*  
  
Arisa: Hello, Yusuke Lissa: YUSUKE!!! *glomps him*  
  
Ho: Where's Munmphy?  
  
Arisa: He's beside Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: OWWWW! Who's the idiot that came up with a titanum steel beak?  
  
Ho: Why would you care?  
  
Yusuke: Cause that beak landed on my foot!  
  
Ho: Annnyway, Lissa, for your date, you get to take Yusuke...  
  
Arisa and Ho: SHOPPING!  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lissa: YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ho: Oh, Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke: *miserable* what?  
  
Ho: go put these on. *hands him bag*  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Ho: *big and scary* BECAUSE I SAID SO!  
  
Yusuke: oh.  
  
*goes inside some dressing room*  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!!!  
  
Ho: Why don't you go in there and help him, Lissa?  
  
Yusuke: *comes out* No, that won't be necessary.  
  
Arisa and Ho: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
What is Yusuke wearing? Find out! Oh, I'm not that good with clothes, suggestions needed! (Drag clothes, I think) Review now and I won't leave you hanging. Of course, I'll need ideas for Kurama's noble act, too.  
  
The Hidden One 


	16. A Free Bed

Ok, here's your long awaited chapter! Sorry for the wait! School sucks! Remember this and your life is complete.  
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
*****  
  
"Uh, I'm not really one too say..." Kurama stuttered.  
  
"You've done nothing, is what you're trying to say, correct?" Touya said innocently while looking over at Kurama.  
  
Toshandi kicked him, hard, under the table, which went unnoticed by everyone except for Touya, of course, who now had a throbbing pain on his shin.  
  
"He's saved his own mother's life, almost killing himself in the process." said Hiei from the windowsill.  
  
Evan immediately stood up and created spikes on his arm.  
  
"Hey! You're the guy from the mall! He's with the Brotherhood, Professor!" Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Leave, now." Toshandi said as she stood, sending a silent message through her eyes to the fire demon.  
  
"Hn." was all he said before vanishing.  
  
"Man, if all the Brotherhood could do that, we'd be in big trouble." Evan said as he sat down.  
  
"How could he pass our security?" Scott asked.  
  
Toshandi sat down, knowing most of the answers to the questions asked, but not saying them. She had questions of her own to find answers too. Why did Hiei come? Was there trouble in Spirit World? Demons lose in Japan? The crystal was traced to other sources? She could answer none of these questions.  
  
Touya saw Toshandi deep in thought, but still absentmindedly eating her food. 'Human food. Digusting.' he thought. 'But at least it's better then Toshandi's cooking. You would think she would know how to cook rice, at least!' But soon his thoughts traveled from Toshandi's cooking to Hiei's appearance. Why would he come now? Would he turn him in? Should he leave? Go back to Japan?  
  
Everyone seemed to have questions that had been connected toward Hiei's appearance, though some concerned the Brotherhood. It seemed only the black apparition would have the answers, and no one expected to meet him again, much less talk to him. Except three people, of course.  
  
After dinner and tons of questions, Toshandi headed up toward her room, followed by Kurama. Touya had gotten caught by Jean, who wanted to learn more about Japan. Kitty had been trying to talk to Kurama, but the sly fox had somehow slipped away. Toshandi had left Touya on his own, too impatient to find the answers too these nagging questions in her head to notice Touya's pleading looks.  
  
Just like expected, Hiei was on Toshandi's windowsill when she and Kurama entered.  
  
"I see you still haven't turned in the ice apparition, fox." Hiei said.  
  
"Just get to the point, Hiei. Why are you here?" Toshandi said, her impatience getting to her, in the mean time covering up for Kurama who could think of no excuse as to why he's following Toshandi's requests of keeping Touya out of Spirit Word's dungeons.  
  
"Hn. Yusuke will be arriving in a few days. He wants you to have the crystal by then." he said, nodding his head at Toshandi.  
  
"A few days? I can't track the crystal in a few days!" Toshandi cried.  
  
"What crystal is this?" asked Touya as he came panting inside, seeming to have escaped from Jean at the moment.  
  
"None of your concern, demon." Hiei snorted. He turned to Kurama. "I'll leave you to turn him in. Or I will. Dead." Hiei said. Suddenly the windowsill was empty.  
  
"He's cockier then I remember." Touya snorted.  
  
"He has reason." defended Kurama.  
  
"Winning a few battles means nothing." Touya said.  
  
"All right, all right, break it up, or I'll send both of you downstairs to fend for yourselves against Jean and Kitty." Toshandi threatened.  
  
That made both of the demons close their mouths.  
  
Toshandi smirked.  
  
"Oh no, now she's going to torture us with them." Touya muttered.  
  
Toshandi just stood there still smirking.  
  
"Ok, Kurama, I think you should head back to Spirit World, and Touya you better just go." Toshandi finally said. "I have no where to go, you know." (Rhymes!) Touya said.  
  
"Well you better go somewhere cause you can't stay here." Toshandi said.  
  
"Why not?" Touya asked, very aware of Kurama's glare.  
  
"Because I said so, and I know someone who may come in the night to slit your throat while your sleeping. Make that two." Toshandi said.  
  
"Rogue and who?" Touya asked.  
  
"That person will go un named, but now stop stalling and LEAVE!" Toshandi said.  
  
"All right, all right." Touya said, and disappeared out the window.  
  
"Who was the other person who would slit his throat?" Kurama asked as soon as he was sure Touya was gone.  
  
"I know you're capable of it, or at least Youko is." Toshandi said, walking out onto the balcony.  
  
"Me? Why would I do that?" Kurama asked following her.  
  
"Because foxes are very possessive, are they not?" Toshandi turned around and asked him.  
  
Kurama didn't answer out loud, which caused Toshandi to turn back and look out at the sunset.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him as she looked out across the land.  
  
"Yes, you are." Kurama said and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Where'd you pick that up, a book?" she asked sarcastically as he still held her.  
  
Kurama didn't answer her, except to turn her around, and kiss her.  
  
"I must leave now." he said, and leapt off the balcony and onto the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Touya crept back onto the grounds of the Xavier Institute. It was the only place he could think of to return too, for he couldn't go back to Japan. But neither did he have money to stay anywhere else. Plus this is the only place Hiei probably wouldn't show up to decapitate him in his sleep.  
  
Toshandi would discover him and turn him away if he showed up in her room. Normally, she would let him stay, but it seemed Kurama was over protective of her, for some small reason, so he would no longer be welcome. He would just stay in a room where a window was open.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a chilly night, so only Toshandi's and the room below her's windows were open. (Do you remember who's room that is? ^^) He could not remember who's room that was, but he didn't really care, as long as it wasn't Wolverine's room, or Rogue's, for that matter. Rogue he couldn't stand, and Wolverine would shred him to pieces if he even stepped inside. He couldn't have that.  
  
He jumped onto the windowsill, the second story not having a balcony like the third story rooms.  
  
He looked inside to see that there was two beds in room, one empty. It looked like Kurama's fan, Kitty, was it? Was in one. The other was unoccupied. Maybe the roommate was gone to visit their parents or something, but he didn't much care as long as it was a free bed.  
  
He got in the bed, and rolled to the farthest side that faced the wall. His plan was to get up early, so no one would notice him, wander the town, then come back here to talk to Toshandi. For he needed her help to get Jin out of jail, for two ice apparitions were stronger then one.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, for those of you who are wondering, Rogue WILL show up. Just be patient. Sorry for the long update, people. I was... er... busy.  
  
Yusuke: That's just her excuse for saying she's too lazy to get off her but from reading, and write some of her own.  
  
Ho: *glares* Let us proceed to the torture!  
  
Yusuke: AHHHHH!  
  
Torturing Yusuke  
  
Ho: Ok, when we last left you, what happened, Arisa?  
  
Arisa: Yusuke was taking Lisa-  
  
Lisa: SHOPPING!  
  
Yusuke: *groans*  
  
Lisa: *jumping up and down*  
  
Yusuke: But what if the guys see me in this?  
  
Ho and Arisa: *burst out laughing*  
  
Ho: Just to clear things up, Yusuke is wearing a knee length pink skirt, a purple tank top that has PRINCESS across it in pink letters, and pink sandals!  
  
Arisa: *still laughing*  
  
Yusuke: Let's get this over with. *heads out the door*  
  
Arisa: Shouldn't we tell him...  
  
Ho: Na.  
  
*all three vanish and appear at the mall*  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
Yusuke: Man! Almost all the guys I met I had to beat up for laughing at me! *looks around* hey, maybe I can ditch 'em here...  
  
Ho: What took you so long?  
  
Yusuke: HEY! How did you get here faster then me?  
  
Lisa: YUSUKE! *glomps him*  
  
Arisa: Ho transported us here with her authoress powers.  
  
Yusuke: Why didn't you transport me?!  
  
Ho: We thought you were having too much fun! *laughs*  
  
Yusuke: Why you-  
  
Ho: Time to shop, Lisa!  
  
Lisa: YAY! *runs off pulling Yusuke behind her*  
  
Yusuke: HELP ME!  
  
Arisa and Ho: *laughing* Ho: Ok, next time, the REAL shopping. And Yusuke pays!  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ho: Oh, and send me things Yusuke should wear or something!  
  
The Hidden One 


End file.
